Liir the Great
by FrozenSWLoKfan01
Summary: Follow our favorite and not so favorite Wicked characters children as they go through life and write their own destinies. Warning Character Deaths. AUish musicalverse


**Hola I'm back! I know it's been a long time but I've just had so much going on with school. The play that I was in went really well, we got so many comments on the actors. A lot of people said that I was their favorite nerd:) I was also getting ready to run spotlight for my school talent show that went really well, we have awesome talent. I've been working on this story for a while and I hope that it will be good. I have the first few chapters done and I already know my friend will hate me for the character death in a later chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wicked or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Prologue  
_

It was a grey cloudy day in the country of Vinkus and the crown prince was walking towards the castle library. The rumble of thunder in the distance put a skip in his step, he arrived at the doors of the vast library and quietly opened up the doors. The library was a three story room with shelves upon shelves of books, the crown prince knew he would find what he was looking for on one of the floors. He slowly moved through the first floor and slowly made his way up the stairs to the second floor. Another clap of thunder, that was louder, followed by a squeal and the thud of multiple books on the ground behind him. He chuckled and turned around, he smiled at the young woman trying to pick up the books. "Hold on Fae," he said. The woman looked up at him and smiled sweetly. She had ebony hair that looked like silk cascading down her back ending just above her elbows. She had warm chocolate brown eyes, and she had beautiful emerald skin. The prince walked over and bent down and picked up the books and placed them in her hands.

"You didn't have to do that Fiyero," she said. Fiyero smiled and helped her stand up.

"You're right Fae, I didn't," he said. "But with your due date so close I don't want you stressing." She smiled up at him and looked out the window. She sighed. "What?" he asked. "What's wrong? You can tell me Elphaba."

"I know," Elphaba said. "It's just I'm scared of storms, and water, because, well, you know." Fiyero took her hands in his and kissed them.

"Don't worry Fae," he said. "I promised you the day I married you, that I'd protect you, and that means I won't let you anywhere near water," he told her. Elphaba smiled remembering back to her wedding day. It had been sunny, not a cloud in the sky, and many people had shown up. There were mostly royals and high ranking officials there, but some of their friends from Shiz were there as well. Elphaba's father, Frexspar, and her sister, Nessarose, had been there as well. Everyone had been happy that day, especially Elphaba's former roommate and best friend, Galinda Upland. Elphaba remembered how happy she had been on that day too. Finally sitting by Fiyero, being his forever, was truly all she ever wanted. Well, at least she thought it was. a few weeks later they had found out that they were expecting. Fiyero had been overjoyed right away but Elphaba had been nervous, but she was happy. That had been almost nine months ago. Elphaba turned back to Fieyro who was smiling at her.

"What?" she asked. Fiyero chuckled and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's just, can you believe that any day we're going to be parents," he said. Elphaba smiled and snuggled into Fiyero's arms a little more. She sighed contently imagining hers and Fiyero's child running around. She imagined what he or she would look like. Eye color, hair color, facial features, skin color. Elphaba sighed, Fiyero looked down at her. "What?" he asked.

"It's just," she sighed. Elphaba looked down with tears in her eyes. _"Damn hormones," _she thought. Fiyero put his fingers under her chin and gently tilted her head up so she was looking at him.

"It's just what Fae? Please tell me," he said.

"What if he or she looks like me? A freak," she answered. Fiyero looked down at her with a solemn expression.

"Elphaba," he said sternly. " You are _not_ a freak," he told her. "You are the strongest, kindest, smartest, most caring and most beautiful woman I have ever met. Elphaba Thropp-Tiggular, you are far from a freak," he finished. Elphaba looked at Fiyero with tears going down her cheeks.

"Yero, do you really mean it?" she asked. Fiyero smiled and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Of course I do Fae, now please stop crying," he said softly. Elphaba laughed a little wiping her eyes.

"I can't help it, you know that," she told him. Fiyero smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"I know," he said. There was another clap of thunder that made her jump closer to him. "Alright, why don't we go check on Rosie and go upstairs and rest for a little while, okay?" he suggested. Elphaba nodded and took his hand.

"Okay," she said.

* * *

Elphaba woke with a jolt from the loud bang of thunder. It had been raining for three days straight, keeping her inside._"Why do I have to be the only person in all of Oz that has to be allergic to water?" _she asked herself. She sighed and got out of bed carefully so she wouldn't wake up Fiyero, and walked into the bathroom. she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She noticed the dark circles under her eyes from the restless nights and she noticed that her rich emerald skin was now a pale emerald due to her fatigue."You look like hell Elphaba," she told herself. The young emerald woman laughed at her sentence.

"Fae?" she heard Fiyero say. She looked to the door to see her husband standing there leaning on the door."What are you doing up so late?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," she told him. Fiyero smiled and walked towards her, he wrapped his arms as best he could around her swollen waist and kissed her shoulder. Elphaba sighed and leaned into his chest."Oz, I'm so tired,"she said. Fiyero chuckled and looked down at her.

"Then come back to bed, get some rest, you're going to need all you can get for when the time comes," he said. Elphaba smiled and nodded and followed him out of the bathroom, she got halfway to the bed when she felt a small jab in her abdomen. She grabbed onto the chair by the desk to steady herself. Fiyero turned around.

"Fae? Are you alright?" he asked her. Elphaba stood for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah, It's nothing," she told him. She straightened up and took a step forward, another jab to the abdomen and the rush of fluids made Elphaba gasp in pain and fall to her knees.

"Fae!" Fiyero exclaimed and rushed to his wifes side. He kneeled down by her."Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Elphaba took deep breaths.

"I-I, oh!" she exclaimed."Yero, I think it's time," she said after a few deep breaths.

"Wh-what?!" he asked. Elphaba felt another sharp jab and wrapped her arms around her stomach and bit her lip. After her body relaxed she looked up at Fiyero and smiled.

"Th-the baby, it's coming," she told him.

"Now?" he asked. Elphaba nodded and tensed up again. "Oh, okay, I'll go get the midwife," he said, picking her up and placing her on the bed. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room, Elphaba tried to relax and closed her eyes. She mist have dozed off for a little bit because she woke up with a jolt and a gasp as a sharp pain rippled through her body. "Fae?" Fiyero said. She looked up to see him sitting on the bed beside her, he smiled at her. "How are you?" he asked. She sighed.

"I'm alright, just sore and tired," she replied. Fiyero smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, a few hours it'll all be over and we'll be holding our first child," he said. Elphaba smiled up at him, another contraction hit and she gave a little hiss of pain. Fiyero took her hand and gave it a gentle squeez.

* * *

Three hours later a piercing cry filled the halls of the castle, and a tired Elphaba was relieved in hearing her child's cry for the first time. Fiyero smiled down at her with tears in his eyes. "You did great Fae," he said. Elphaba sighed and smiled.

"What is it? Boy or girl?" she asked. The midwife came over with the baby wrapped up in a blanket and handed it to Elphaba.

"It's a boy," she said. Fiyero smiled and Elphaba moved the blanket away from his face. The first thing she and Fiyero noticed was that he had a lighter shade of emerald skin, and sandy- blonde hair.

"He looks like you Fae," Fiyero said. Elphaba stared at the baby for a minute and he opened his eyes, he saw her and snuggled into her arms. She smiled down at him and laughed a little.

"Yeah, he does," she said. Fiyero noticed the tears in her eyes and put an arm around her shoulders."Oh, Yero," she said."He's going to be made fun of, you know that," she told him. Fiyero nodded.

"I know Fae, but we'll be there for him just like any other parents would," he told her. Elphaba nodded and watched their son close his eyes. "He needs a name," he said. Elphaba thought for a moment and smiled.

"Liir," she said. Fiyero looked at her in confusion. "His name is Liir Yero Tiggular," she said.

"Thropp," Fiyero added.

"What?" she asked. He smiled down at her.

"Liir Yero Tiggular-Thropp," he told her. Elphaba looked at him with a smile. "Since you used the second name to honor me I thought I'd add your surname to honor you," he explained. Elphaba smiled and captured his lips in her own.

"It's perfect," she said. She turned back to Liir."Welcome to the family Liir," she added. Fiyero smiled and kissed her temple and looked down at their son.

* * *

**Well there's the intro to the story, hope you guy's like it. I'm prewriting it as I get bored in class at school, but it's almost over so yay!:) The original name for their son that I had was Aleckai, Aleck for short, but I decided to change it so that I don't get yelled at by other fans. You will meet Rosie in a later chapter, and find out her back story. Until next time~FrozenSWLoKfan01**


End file.
